Month With Tigeress
by LightRenamon987
Summary: Alan is a big fan of Master Tigeress and falls in love with but knowing she not real and want one chance to fall in love with her. Master Oogway hears his call and gives Alan a Month to see if Tigeress returns his feelings. The story follows the Kung fu Panda 1 and 2 events.
1. Enter the world of kung fu

Note: All Charaters from Kung fu Panda belong to Dreamwork pictuers and not me

Month with Tigeress  
CH1: Enter the World of Kung Fu

My name is Stripes...no thats my kung fu panda world name...my true name is Alan i was once human not a snow tiger with black stripes. Its hard to into words on how i become a tiger and entered the world to the one i love. Let me tell you the story about Me and Tigeress.

It all started at my bedroom when i was putting up a big poster of tigeress on my wall with my friend Jamie watching me, i had nearly everything owned every tigeress i can get at the stores and on the internet. Jamie simple looked around and couldn't belive how much i had of tigeress. "Dude don't you think you owned enough of tigeress stuff.

"Nope not really" I repiled. "This is just another crush you know...Remeber Renamon, Blaze the cat hell even a made up female Lucario". I got annoyed how Jamie pointed out the three things that i still loved also. "I still like them you know" I again replyed after finally putting up the poster on my wall. "Whatever to me Alan this is just another love interst you got and like a flame it will burn out anyway i don't mean to be a bully am just reminding you that she not real thats all".

When Jamie pointed that out my heart sanked like a battleship, i know Jamie was just trying to be nice but i wish he didn't have to point it out everytime i buy something new related to tigeress. "Anyway" Jamie contuined "I got to go my mum has already made dinner and such and i can't be late so i catch you later ok"

"ok Jamie i see ya around" I said with a smile making sure he doesn't know how sad he made me feel". I watch Jamie leave and then turned around to my tigeress poster and sighed"

Later that night i layed in my bed holding a figuer of tigeress in my hand thinking back the words Jamie said to me that day. "i wish" I said out loud "I wish i have a chance just to be with her in her world and see if its really just a fad like Jamie said...just that chance"

"A chance to fall in love you say" I raised my head looking around to see who in my bedroom and when i turned my head to have eye contact with Master Oogway himself well his spirt self. "Your Master Oogway the turtle on Kung Fu Panda" He nodded and i contuined to speak while giving the kung fu bow as i see the furious five do many times "and yes i would like a chance to fall in love". "with Tigeress i see"

He looked around and couldn't help giggle on how many stuff i had of her around that time i couldn't help but blush. "I am going to give you that chance my dear friend" Oogway said as he smiled, i couldn't help smile myself after thoes words. "but" My smile then was wipped off as i contuined to listen to him "i can only give you a month, five weeks in total"

I looked at him for a second and then finnaly replyed " five weeks...a month...i take it but what if i really do fall in love with and get send back anyway" "that won't happen if the time you and tigeress fall in love you be granted to spend you life with forever but if its a fad as you and your friend say then you get send back here as if all of it was just a simple dream"

I looked at the figuer of tigeress I still held in my hand and thought about this and then i decieded. "I take you offer master Oogway" He simply nodded and next thing i knew that a huge blossom blew around me and then turned black.

When i woke up the only thing that greeted me was a blue sky and looked as the clouds difted by. Then my thoughts hit me as i got up, i found myself in an allyway of somesort and found an exit. As i was about to walk out i couldn't help but noticed my hands or should i know say paw. I was stunned i wanted to know what i was and as luck would have it a pond was near by.

I ran to the pond and slowly looked at my reflection, indeed i was a tiger but a snow tiger with black stripes, i got up again and walked out of the ally noticing bunny rabbits walking the streets i then looked what it seemed to me the Jade Palace.

"Thank you" I slintly said but know i just need to figuer how to get to the Jade palace no before that i needed a name and background. I couldn't go just as Alan anymore and my world doesn't exist for them so i figuered i wait for a day in till i sorted things out. As i was thinking a voice yelled out "Master Shifu is chossing the next Dragon Warrior!" I looked where the voice was coming from and i noticed Po getting everyone set to go to the Jade Palace. Then it hit me i couldn't meet her yet but i can still see her.

So i walked towards the Jade Palace and walked up the staris finnaly getting my chance to see her in action.

END OF CHAPTER


	2. Welcome to the Jade Palace

Note: All Charaters of Kung fu Panda belong to Dreamwork pictuers

Month with Tigeress  
CH2: Welcome to the Jade Palace

As I reached the top of the stairs i saw the bunnies and others walk inside the gate getting the seats to perpare to watch the furious five. I was so exicted i couldn't wait to see Tigeress in action so i walked past the gates and looked for a place to sit down.

I couldn't find anyway to sit down so i did the next best thing i leaned on a wall next to the gate, now i can finnaly take in the sights of the Jade Palace itself, as far as i can see it look really impressive and i can't wait to try to get in and explore but i have to be a student first. It be really hard to be near tigeress if i was a normal citazen so my best bet is to ask Shifu after the performance.

As the gate beside me closed and the drums began to play i saw Master Shifu himself take the stage. "Citazens of the vally of peace i give you the Furious Five" After thoes words he pointed towards the sky, everyone looked up inculding me and there they were falling from the sky as i noticed tigeress herself. To me she was moving in slow motion as her body was spinning towards the ground and landed perfectly and leaped in her pose to join in union with the rest of the masters. Crane finished it off by blowing the wind towards us closing the window above my head.

I was breath taken as shifu announced the first event that Crane took part. As time went by i witnessed all Crane,Viper,Monkey and Mantis events and then shifu announced Master tigeress on the stage to face a wooden ox holding six swords. My heart must have skipped a beat as the first sword came down towards her but she side stepped it and jumped on its arm avoiding blade by blade in till she reached the head and one hard kick the head came clean off smashed to bits as it landed.

The crowd celebrated for a short while as everyone suddenly turned there heads to Master Oogway as he walked towards the stairs with his hand pointed out. "Citizens of the valley of peace Master Oogway will now choice the dragon warrior" The time had come, i knew what was about to happen next. I closed my eyes and waited as my ears picked up someone scarming above and then followed with a thud.

I opened my eyes just to see Po waking up looking dazed at the masters and then at Oogway pointing at him. "huh...oh sorry i just wanted to see who would become the dragon warrior" Po bowed and walked back as tigeress stepped forward. "Master are you pointing at me" "him" repiled Oogway as Po tried to escape from his point. Oogway then lifted his arm "Our universe has sent us our dragon warrior". My ears picked up lots of people saying what as the drums start to play.

I closed my eyes again as the citizens once again celebrated. I thoughts carried me and tried to understand Tigeress pain, she trained so hard to become the dragon warrior but Po ruined that for her. I sighed as i now watched the citizens leave. I saw shifu talk to his students and said to myself "this is my chance"

I took a deep breath and lifted myself off the wall and walked towards Shifu. "Excuse me are you master Shifu" i walked past the furious five and made eye contact with Shifu. "i am and who may i ask who you are" "my name is Stripes i came from Japan to learn Kung fu at the Jade Palace" The five looked at each other puzzled "Why do you want to learn Kung fu" "to better myself and learn the many ways of Kung fu"

He was slient as he walked around me analzaing me, i thought to myself have i screwed up is he going to say no to me. He finnaly spoke "I will see what you are capable off but not today i have...the dragon warrior to see master Tigeress please look after this one and let him see your traning for today after that send him to our spare rooms"

"Yes Master" Tigeress bowed respectfully as i did the same "thank you Shifu" "now that you are my student you will call me master Shifu and obay every order i give you do you understand"

"Yes master i do" i lifted my head as shifu nodded and walked upstairs. "Come we head to the traning hall where you will train tommrow" Master Tigeress said as she walked ahead off me with the other masters. I followed behind them couldn't wait for further events. Then it hit me Tai long will escape tommrow, fear went to my head i know my traning wasn't going to start tommrow they be to busy with Po trying to get him to quit or is it possable that i changed events just by joining.

I know one thing at least i will have time to bond with tigeress as time passes by hopefully she will take notice of me. My thoughts snapped as we reached the entrance to the training dojo. I couldn't wait i was ready to try my best to get tigeress to know me and hopefully love me.

END OF CHAPTER


	3. Cruel Words

Note: All charaters of Kung Fu Panda belong to Dreamwork Pictuers

Month With Tigeress  
CH3: Cruel Words

As the door opened i was amazed how the traning dojo was like even more then before i saw the movie. "as Master shifu said you can observe our traning" Tigeress snapped me out of my amazment as my only repile was a nod. I noticed her stare was emotionless not caring much about me. I understandted as well even myself would be placed in that mood after what happened

"Well lets get started the dragon warrior will be here soon and we be watching him" Crane said as he flew towards the bowl to begin his traning and soon after the other masters did the same.

I walked away from the entrance and walked near the panda traning dummy that young masters would use and i know Po will be using it shortly. I sat near it and watched the furious five. My eyes then gazed on Tigeress as she avoided every spiked club swinging at her and hit the back of the club in good timing with her movements.

I was sweaped away from her movements and suddenly became a lovesick tiger that shortly ended as the door slammed opened revealing Po and Master Shifu. I stood up and waited and on that moment po got hit in the head with the broken club piece caused by Tigeress.

"Ow a ow!" "Lets begin" "Wait wait wait...wha?" I could see Po expecion the moment the Flame burst from Viper Traning area. "Now?" Po finished "Yes now unless the great Oogway was wrong and your not the dragon warrior" Shifu repiled as i noticed the Masters now leaving thier traning area to meet shifu and po. I stood and waited for shifu and po to arrive.

"you know am not a master but lets just start at level 0" Shifu laughted shortly "there is no such thing as level 0" Po then noticed me and the traning dummy and point towards it "hey maybe i can start with that" "that we use that for traning children and leaving the door open when its hot but if you insits"

The furious five then arrived as Po went into fan mode at that moment i tried to resist laughting at this point even today some of Po jokes can get to me so i pretend to be in a bad mood and tried not to laugh.

"go ahead panda show us what you can do" Shifu said as at this moment i know i really need to resist as Po big embrassesment was about to come. Po dance around trying to show the rest what he can do i noticed Shifu getting annoyed by Po act. "would you hit it" "alright alright" Po repiled as he gently tapped the dummy and quickly looked at the ones staring " why don't you try again a little harder"

Po this time punched the dummy as the dummy pushed him back to the traning area losing a teeth at the same time. the five were about to go help him when Shifu raised his hand to stop his students. Then we all watched po beating up by the traning crouse itself. in my head i was laughing my heart out i even began to sweat trying to hold the laughter in. then finnaly Po reached Viper traning ground and got burned as the rest of us flinched seeing how badly he just got burned.

Then Po crawled his way to shifu still having a little flame on his head "how did i do" "There is now a level 0"

After the day went by shifu orded the rest of us to turn in for the night and shifu kindly asked Viper to show me to my room. as the two ducks lit thier paths for us and the furious five joked about Po except for Tigeress who was still in a bad mood and just went ahead of us. I stopped and looked back noticing Po slowly walking up the staris. I decied to be kind and help po be a little more happy

"Don't worry about it panda that was your first time even i was worried how i would tackle it" "hopefully not the way i ended up" he smiled gently at me and i did the same. "Who are you anyway...a new student?" "Thats right my name is Stripes i joined the moment you were carried up the staris" "Dude that awesome oh am Po..are you a fan of the furious five as well" I thought about my answer before speaking

" i heared of them but not a fan am just here learning the ways of kung fu" "Thats sweet hey we can be traning partners and help each other learn sweet moves" Po then started to try perform kung fu moves and nearly fell down the staris "Stripes don't fall behind i have to show you to your room!" Viper called down the staires "oh sorry master Viper i be right there!" i turned my head to Po "that be nice Po i best be heading ahead oh i be lost so i see ya later"

I ran ahead upstaires being happy that i did a good deed and caught up to master Viper. "what were you doing just a moment ago" "I was talking to Po" Viper gave me a werid look "oh ok well lets go"

me and Viper arrived at the sleeping quarters where the other four are now with thier shadows litting though the door. "Your room is next door to Master Tigeress and since you start your traning on the next day listen out for the gong" "the gong?" I pretended not to know about "yes when you hear that step out of your room and say good morning master, it take a few pratice but later on you get used to it" Viper kindly smiled towards me as i smiled back.

"Thank you master Viper" I bowed in respect of her "just call me viper and your welcome" she bowed her head lifting her tail also. "if you need anything don't hesitate to ask ok" "I won't". Viper left the room as i lit the light on the candle setting up my bed for the night. i also took the time to look what other stuff was in the room but i only found a last year calander in the dressing drawers.

Then it hit me i need a calander to tell me how many days i have left. I suddenly yawened and blew out the light on my candile and lay down on my bed. before i had the comfort of sleep i heared Po trying to sneak to his room then a snapping sound. then a ripping sound. At my guess he suddenly went into crane room. i could hear thier voices but not clear enough then after 2 minutes po left his room trying to get to his when i suddenly heared the door open.

"Ah Master Tigeress sorry didn't mean to wake you" "you don't belong here" Tigeress interuprts him. "yeah yeah this is your room" "I mean you don't belong in the jade palace you are a disgrace to kung fu and if you have any respect of who we are and what we do you will be gone by morning" the door shut and slint filled the air in till "Big fan" slint returned as i hear Po move away from his room leaving the area.

I knew he was heading towards the peach tree but i know i haven't seen the last of him. As i was about to fall asleep i heared a knock on the door. "Stripes are you awake" it was Tigeress i walked up to the door and opened the door "not yet at least...what can i do for you Master Tigeress" Fear kinda rushed me hear as she entered my room, i feared she was going to tell me the same thing to Po.

"Am interested in what style you were going to use once you began your traning". "style?" my fear shortly dissapered and i answered her "am thinking of using the tiger style" She looked at me for a while and walked up towards me "then shifu might put you under my wing and if he does i will not hold back on you just because you wanted to learn my style" she walked towards my door and about to leave and then looked back "but if you can keep up with me then i gadly teach you the art of the tiger if not then you might be suited for Crane style"

I then finnaly spoke "I show you that can learn your style and hopefully master it and i can't wait to spar with you" Tigeress gave me the look of death upon me "good night Stripes i see you in the morning" She left my room and closed the door behind her. Her eyes can be terrorfying in the dark but thats what i loved about her. I went back to bed and finnaly fallen asleep with my last thought of her

END OF CHAPTER


	4. Hurtful Traning

Month with Tigeress  
Note: All charaters of Kung Fu Panda belong to Dreamwork Pictuers

CH4: Hurtful Traning

I woke up normal hearing the vally gong go off outside, i thought all i done so far was a dream itself thinking i dreamed myself as stripes but the moment i stare at the mirror the snow tiger itself greeted me. I smiled and walked to the drawers to bring out the last year calander and tried to look for the make signature or at least find out where it was brought from. But that ended quickly as the gong went off outside my room. I dashed out and quickly said "good morning master" but i was one minute late in response as the five beat me to it.

Shifu smiled at my attempt. "not bad Stripes I see Viper warned you before you turned in last night". I smiled gently at his comment and told myself to be quicker next time, my thoughts however was snapped out as Shifu walked towards Po room. "Panda...Panda wake up!" Shifu opened the door just to find an empty bed, Shifu chuckled to himself "he's quit" but i know where he was i was surpised at myself that i didn't get woken up by his second atempt at sneaking into his room but then reminded myself that he be thier all night.

We all left our quarters and walked up the long stairs as Shifu lead the way, I was behind Crane and Monkey. As we about to reach the door Viper spoke "What do we do now Master with the Panda gone who will be the Dragon Warrior" "All we can do is resume our traning and trust in our time the true dragon warrior will be revealed" Shifu stopped before opening the door and looked back at me. I was puzzled this didn't happen in the movie and i wondered why he was staring at me. "I belive he already here" "He Master?" Tigeress repiled as she looked towards me also. "Yes i belive Stripes is the Dragon Warrior". I was shocked but pulled myself together.

"Me master but i would have thought that Tigeress would be the dragon warrior then I?" Tigeress countuined to stare at me as if i just took something she valued away from her. "As i said we will contuine our traning and see what awaits ahead" shifu opened to door shocked to see Po straching his legs in a full spilt. "What are you doing here?" Po was surpised and turned his head to look at Shifu. "Ah hi good morning master I thought i warm up a little" Po then faked straching his arms trying to get up. "your stuck" I tried once again to hold back my laughter. I walked in with the five and Shifu and looked around the area. Has Po spoke, i was too busy being amazed at the outdoor traning layout, it was ture i walked past here last time but didn't get to chance to look around at that time. My daydreaming stopped as Crane walked forward trying to help Po get up on his feet.

"Ah thank you" "don't mantion it" "no really i appicat" "ever" Crane walked back to the group knowing he just been embrassed by Po. "you acctualy thought you can do a full spilt in one night, it takes years", as that moment Shifu threw two tiles into the air as Tigeress was crouching preparing to leap. time itself seemed to slow down for me as master shifu was now talking slowly raising his hand in the air about to click his fingers. As i looked up the tiles themselve seem to stay in the air as if gravity dissapered at that moment, then Shifu clicked his fingers as Tigeress leaped into the air and performed a full spilt breaking the two tiles into tiny pieces.

Tigeress landed in a crouch and stared at po at a berif moment as Po himself is amazed in what he just saw. After that time resumed to normal as Tigeress got up and walked towards the group as crumble dust pieces fell on Po and then at the last moment a bigger piece hit po in the head but didn't change Po expression. Po then picked up a bigger piece as Master Shifu got angry at the sight "Put that down! the only souvenirs we collect here are bloody knuckles and broken bones!" Po threw away the bigger piece and became more cheerful "yeah ha ha excellent" I knew this day was coming and i know the time was going to waste by seeing po get his fur behind handed to him. Shifu grinned as a plan was thought up at an instant "lets get started" he clicked his fingers again as we stood in a line as Po and Viper were about to begin Traning. i managed to stand by Tigeress but feared to look at her just in case she noticed.

As time went by Po get beaten up by nearly everyone besides me, Tigeress and Shifu. As the sun set i could see Shifu expression change as Po kept giving him the same bow while being on the floor. "I been taking it easy on you panda but no more your next opponent will be me" Po lifted himself from the ground "or right yeah lets go" Monkey and Mantis gave a look at each other same thing for Viper and Crane, i gave a quick look to tigeress but she just stared on, possibley want to see Po get hurt by Shifu. "step forth" Shifu walked in front Po perpared. Shifu spoke to Po about being a warrior and explation on weakness. I wasn't paying attention to his words just mostly of his action as Shifu Spinned, slammed, crippling holds, fury of punches and kicks on Po. Then when Shifu explation stopped and lifted po head by his nose Po responded "but a real warrior never quits don't you worry master i will never quit" Shifu got more angry as he threw po in the air and kicked him hard outside the gate and falling down the stairs. The five and myself walked towrads the stairs as we watch Po bounce downward. "if he smart he won't came back up thoes steps" Tigeress said in her bad mood tone "but he will" Monkey said as he looked towards Tigeress. "hes not gonna quit is he" "hes not gonna quit bouncing i tell you that" Mantis started laughthing as Viper gave him a fiece stare towards him cutting of his laughter. "Am guessing Po took all my time away from traning then" Crane lifted his head to look at me "Am sorry Stripes but as you can tell Master Shifu not in his good mood maybe tommrow" Crane said as trying to keep my hopes up.

Shifu then walked up towards me and the four as Tigeress walked back to the traning grounds and looked at everyone "all of you retire in for today and Mantis you heal any of the Panda injuries." "Yes master Shifu" Mantis repiled with a bow. Shifu then looked at me "Stripes no matter what happens tommrow i will be traning you personally understand" Shifu stared at me in his kinda mood "yes master"

As Shifu and the four left i walked towards Tigeress who was alone in the middle of the traning grounds. "Master Tigeress" I spoke trying to get her attention. "yes Strpes" I had to try to connect with her today at least passed the starting line. "I was hopeing to spar with you today but because of todays events that never had the chance" I placed my hands behind my back as i spoke hopeing to get a postive response out of her. Tigeress walked towards me and then stood beside me then turned her head towards me. "Yes i Know i was hoping the same thing this morning...i still want to see if you can use my style but am hungry and tried". She spoke in a softer tone then usually as all i can do but stare. "And since Master Shifu thinks your the next dragon warrior it seems he be traning with you more offten then I" I knew that wasn't going to happen i know Po was the real dragon warrior and i can never take his place away. "If i am the dragon warrior as Shifu said then i guess i can train with you whenever i wanted" I said with a smile on my face but tigeress just looked disapointed more then ever.

"Am sorry i take back my" "why did you think i was suited of being a dragon warrior" Tigeress said looking at me stright in the eye "Well because Master Oogway was about to ponit towards you in till Po suddenly got in the way" I quickly responded as tigeress lifted one eye of curiosity "is that the only reason" "No because i seen the way you moved against that wooden Ox you impressed me a lot and only made want to learn kung fu even more" I said in my excitement. Tigeress mood seem to lift up and for a breif second i thought i saw her smile. "Thank you Stripes am happy that you want to learn more but we chatted enough for today lets head back to the others" She said back in her usually tone and i agreed as we both started to walk back down the stairs, i was thinking to myself that i might have entered in her good side but it will take more then words just to get her to like me. I then thought about Tai long and i knew tigeress would leave to face him so i decied if am gonna learn kung fu then maybe i can train with Po and Shifu before the big day arrives and i still need a calander to track my days. My thoughts ended as we started to walk back to our quarters as the moon started to shine down, I know what was coming next and i decied to watch tigeress carefully as the next event was about Tigeress talking about Tai Long and Master Shifu.

END OF CHAPTER


	5. The Hidden Pain of Tigeress

**Note: All charaters of Kung Fu Panda belong to Dreamwork Pictuers**

**Month with Tigeress**

**CH5: The Hidden Pain of Tigeress**

As we walked inside the dorm of our sleeping quarters my heart began to race as the events i knew were coming. I told myself to listen carefully to her words and try to watch her expression. I saw this event so many times as i watched the dvd, i wanted to understand how deep Tigeress feelings are for Shifu and to see if it was really love or respect. But i keep telling myself that she loves him as a farther.

My thoughts were snapped open as we began to hear voices at the distance. Viper, Mantis and Po can be heard now as Tigeress lead the way and stopped to listen to the conversation of the three. Tigeress lifted her paw up to stop me from moving forward as she looked towards the door. I wanted to see her eyes at that moment and wanted to know what she was thinking. I then started to listen to the conversation myself.

"According to legend there was once a time when master Shifu used to smile" "No" Po repiled to Viper "yes" Mantis followed " But that was before" Viper stopped at that moment as Tigeress walked towards the door as my eyes carefully watched. "Before what?" Tigeress opened the door "Before Tai Long" she repiled to Po question as Viper and the other two looked at her. "Well yeah we not really suposed to talk about him" Crane said as his shadow was seen next door. "Well if he going to stay here he should know" Tigeress repiled.

I stepped closer in trying to get into conversation. "Whos Tai Long?" pretending not to know. "Guys guys" Po interupted "I know about Tai Long, he was a student, the first to master the thousand scrolls of kung...fu" Tigeress walked up towards Po keeping a sharp look towards him. "And then he turned bad and now hes in jail" Po finished as i steped in the room ready to hear the tail.

"He wasn't just a student, Shifu found him as a cub and raised him has his son and when the boy show talant to kung fu, Shifu tranined him" I watched her carefully taking into her words as much as Po was also. "He belived in him and told him he was destined for greatness, it wasn't enough for Tai Long, he wanted the dragon scroll but Oogway saw darkness in his heart and refused" Tai Long attacking the towns people was now in my head as i remembered the movie.

"Outraged Tai Long laid waste to the valley, he tried to take the scroll by force and Shifu had to destroy on what he had created, but how could he". My eyes closed for a moment as i watch the scene in my head and opened them again to see Po keeping his eyes on Tigeress. "Shifu loved Tai Long like he never loved like anyone before...or since" My heart felt Tigeress sadness at her last words as my eyes fell to the floor.

"And now he has a chance to make things right to train the true dragon warrior and he stuck with you, a big fat panda that treats it like a joke" at that moment Po made a dopey face at Tigeress. "Oh that is it!" as Tigeress was about to strike Po mantis jumped on Po's nose "Wait my fault i accidently treaked his facial nerve" Po body fell to the ground with his back filled with needles. "and i may have stopped his heart"

Tigeress stormed out of the room and rushed pasted me as Mantis started poking Po's face. "Is Po going to be alright" I asked. "Oh yeah i just need to make adjustments" Viper then raised her head to meet me in eye level. "Stripes can you go see if Tigeress is ok i don't want her angry when dinner arrives" "Same here" Crane quickly said.

"Sure" I smiled and quickly made my way to Tigeress room. I was nervous not only that she stormed past me angrily and most like destoryed who ever stood in her way, now i had to go the tigers den and try to calm her down. my heart began to beat faster as i arrived. I took a deep breath and then knocked on her door. "Whos there!" she roared out "its me Stripes sorry to disturbe you but i wanted to see if you were ok".

Nothing repiled at first but then the door opened. Tigeress stood in front of me her eyes still full of rage and even more so because of me. " Did Viper sent you to check up on me" I nodded as Tigeress kept her eyes locked on me. "She shouldn't have...am fine". Her tone of voice was a held back rage, even i could tell that she trying to calm herself down. "Tigeress i don't blame you for being angry i nearly acted the same when Po's face exploded like that"

Tigeress took a deep breath as my words calmed her for a moment. "Still am sorry that you had to see me like this usually am" "Calm" I interputed. "Trust me i been there" "Oh" Tigeress narrowed her eyes "Explain". I paused for a moment thinking back at my current human life. I admit there were things i didn't want any other person to know because they might not understand but after today i know she would understand.

"When i was a cub i got picked on in school because i was getting good grades and the other kids didn't like me showing them up as they put it" Tigeress folded her arms. "So i get beaten up, called names and became a outcast but i didn't let that get me angry i remanined calm and kept on smiling". "I see" "But then one bully took it too far not only did he beat me up and called me names he attacked my friend out of the blue" Tigeress unfolded her arms and her eyes became calm. "When i heared about it my rage exploded and i chased after the bully and attacked him, we fought in till a teacher came and spilt us apart".

"After detention my friend told me i should't have attcked him like i did...instead i should have remained calm and never let him have his way". Tigeress closed her eyes and placed her hand on my shoulders "is that one reason you wanted to learn kung fu" "It is i want to defend myself and others but most inportantly to teach me to stay calm". In a way that wasnt a lie that did happen to me but at that time there was no place for me to learn kung fu i had to defend myself but none the less i knew somehow she understand my pain.

"Thank you Stripes that must be hard to tell" "No not really its a soild remainder to myself so am happy to tell this tale to my friends" Tigeress smiled and hugged me, i didn't know how i did it but somehow i did more to calm her but got her to smile and a hug. She let go and return with her sharp stare, "You tell anyone i hugged you an i tear out your spine and beat you with it" I quickly nodded, but i did enjoy it when it last. "Now lets go get something to eat, i show you where the kitchen is" Tigeress walked ahead and i followed after her.

When we arrived at the Kitchen Po was walking around the kitchen perparing a meal as the other masters sat round the table, Mantis was the first to notice us "Tigeress, Stripes come sit down Po cooking us some soup ". "Want some" Po said as Tigeress went past Po to get herself some tofu. "guess not waht about you Stripes" "Sure" I repiled as i sat down near Mantis as he was standing on the table. "All right five soup coming right up" Tigeress sat down next to me with her Tofu and perpard her chopsticks.

Then bunch of conversation started up around the table but then died down when monkey asked Po if he had any bad customers in his dads noodle shop, we all listened in except me since i was too busy thinking about the event that was about to come. Right now i know that Master Oogway has passed on and Shifu learned of Tai Longs escape. My mind snapped back as Po walked to the table with five bowls balanced on his arm and one holding in his hand.

"Order up, hope you like it" Po gave us bowls of soups to us as i perpared my spoon and began eating with the other four as Tigeress and Po watched us all. When the soup entered my mouth it was the most amazing taste the best i ever had in my lifetime. "This is really good" mantis spoke up "Nah come on you should try my dad serect ingredient soup he actually knows the serect ingredient" "What are you talking about this is amazing" Viper said. "Wow your a really good cook" Crane followed as Po carried on watching "I wish my mouth was bigger" Mantis said as he contuined to eat. "Tigeress you got to try this" Monkey carried on eating.

Tigeress humed before she spoke. "It is said that the dragon warrior can survive months at a time on nothing but a dew on a single ginkgo leaf and the energy of the universe" Tigeres eating her tofu while looking at Po. "I guess my body doesn't know its the dragon warrior yet ha ha i need a lot more dew and universe juice" Po said as he started to gulp down the entire soup. after he put the bowl down a string of noodle was stuck under his nose making myself, Mantis, Crane and Monkey a small laugh. "What?" "oh nothing master Shifu" Mantis joked as Po noticed the noodle as Monkey laughted. Po then got up from his chair and went on his kness "You will never be the dragon warrior unless you lose 500 ponds and brush your teeth" Po now talking like Shifu as Crane and Viper joined in the laughter as Tigeress contuined to have annoyed expression on her face.

"What is that sound you making? laughter i never heard of it, work hard and maybe someday you have ears like mine" Po placing to bowls above his head represting the ears as he made fun of Shifu. I now was joining in laughter with the rest only except Tigeress. We then stopped as we all saw Shifu standing behind Po holding Oogway stick. "Ears not woking for your i thought it was pretty good" Po contuined to hold the bowls above his head still haven't notice Shifu. "Its Shifu" Monkey whispered. "Of crouse its Shifu what you think am doing". We all waited and kept eyeing Shifu and Po waiting for Po to notice. As Po turned his head he became surpised and placed the bowls on his chest and stuck itself on him as Po went back on his feet. We all laughted at the sight again except Tigeress.

"Master Shifu I uh" Po sucked the noddle into his mouth as the laughter contuined. "You think this is funny! Tai Long as escaped from prison and your acting like children" Shifu said in his demanding voice "What" Po looked towards Shifi "he coming for the dragon scroll and you are the only one that can stop him" Shifu said as he pointed to Po as the bowls dropped to the floor. "Ha ha and hear i was saying that you had no sense of humor" Shifu kept on his serious expression. "What you serious i have to...nah...uh...master Oogway will stop him he did before and do again" Po said as he began to panic as I looked towards the floor. "Oogway can not...not anymore" Shifu looked at oogway stick as the furious five became shocked. "Our only hope is the dragon warrior" "The panda" Tigeress spoke. "Yes the panda!" "Master please let us stop Tai Long this is what you tranined us for!" Tigeress said liffting herself from her chair. "No it is not your destiny to defeat Tai Long but it is his" shifu pointing the stick to thin air that used to have Po standing. "Where he go?" "He sneaked out and ran" I said to Shifi as Shifi left to begin chase.

"Oogway is gone" Viper said outloud "I can't belive that he is gone" Tigeress walked out the kitchen as all of us watched. "She going to fight Tai Long ins't she" Mantis said as looked at the others. "Yeah she is...lets go help her" Crane repiled as the three nodded. "What about me" I said knowing deep down what they were going to say. "Stay here Stripes you have no traning yet let us handle it" Viper repiled and i nodded back. The four masters now left the kitchen leaving me all alone. Knowing how late it was i returned to my room and went into my bed.

My thoughts were with Tigeress as i hoped she be safe but tommrow am going to get myself tranied by Shifu by going to the birth place of kung fu. I wanted myself to be ready for the upcoming events.

END OF CHAPTER


	6. Stripes Traning

**Note: All charaters of Kung Fu Panda belong to Dreamwork Pictuers**

**Month with Tigeress**

**CH6: Stripes Traning**

The next day started with loud noise as my eye snapped open, i looked around to see if i was being under attack but i just found my room empty. I sighed as the noise i heard seem to come from the food storage. I then remembered about last night and reminded myself that the day is the day Po traning begins. As I wanted to take part myself i left my room and followed the noise.

As i got closer i began to hear voices but not close enough hear what they were saying. as i turned around the corner i heared a loud noise as if someone fell down, i then heared the words. "There are no accidents". I reached the door and looked inside to see Po and Shifu inside. Po was on the floor and Shifu who just picked up a cookie looked towards Po. "Follow me" Shifu said as he turned around and noticed me "Stripes?" "Master" I spoke back "This is perfect you can follow me as well" Shifu said as he walked past me as Po struggled to get up.

After Shifu made me and Po packed mostly food, sticks and sleeping bags we followed Shifu up the montain. Po was losing his breath as he climbed up and i kepted my pace with Shifu, as we reached the top Shifu sat down near a pond and began to mediaite. I sat down too droping the bag off my shoulders. Po then finnaly caught up and collapsed to the ground. he then crawled his way to the pond. "You...dragged me...all the way out here...for a bath" Po started to dip his hand in the water and started to wash his armpits. Somehow Shifu knew what he was doing. "Panda we do not wash our pits in the pool of sacred tears". Po looked towards Shifu "huh..the pool of" Po shaked his hand quickly as Shifu walked forward. "this is where Oogway unraveled the mysterys of harmony and focus, this is the birth place of kung fu" Po went wide eyed and placed his hand on his chest as if he nearly had a heart attack. I stood up knowing what was coming next as Shifu jumped on top a rock performing most of the kung fu moves perfectly and stood and looked down towards me and Po.

"Do you want to learn Kung fu?" "I do Master" I repiled, "yeah" Po also repiled. "Then i am your master" I bowed repestfully as Po said "ok" as he was about to cry. "Don't cry" "ok" Po repiled rubbing his nose and keeping back the tears. Shifu jumped down and looked torwards me. "Stripes i will keep my traning focus on Po as he is needed later on to face Tai Long but that doesn't mean i brought you here for nothing" Shifu said as he walked beside me "I want you to hit that tree over there and shake all the leaves off and try to catch them before they hit the ground" "What will that teach me?" I asked "I will tell you after you completed your task" "then i shall obey" I said as i walked towards the tree "Come Po" was the last i heard before i was left alone by the tree. "Hit and catch huh i wonder how hard this can be"

So I started to hit the tree enough to shake the tree as the leaves began to fall, I started quickly to catch the leaves but the leaves somehow avoided as it went around my hand. "Ok that hard" I began again but this time more leaves fell towards the ground as i quickly again try to catch the leaves. This time i manage to catch 1 but missed 9, I sighed as i started again. I don't know how much time passed but i did seem to improve slowly, the more i see the leaves move the more i understand where it was about to move next. I noticed my hands were getting faster catching them as well but still not enough to catch all of them as they fell.

As i was about to start again Shifu voice surpised me. "So how goes your traning" I turned to face him. "Hard but slowly understanding" I said truthfully "Good to hear i didn't expect you to do this in a day this will take time" "what is this teaching me master" I said still not understnding why am catching leaves but Shifu just chuckled "tell me how much have you caught" "I caught 4" I repiled at the same time showing him how much i caught in my hand. "i want you to try and catch 8 leaves and then i will tell you but enough of that at the moment i want you to do press ups with Po and me to see how strong your upper body is". "Yes master" I said as we began to walk to meet up with Po.

When we arrived we began to do press ups. it was normal at first and i was surpised how well Po was doing on his. I didn't do bad myself i managed to keep up with Shifu an Po together but then it was then changed with quickly sawping our arms quickly as we did press ups. Again i was surpised how Po handled it but again i managed to keep up with little differculty. Afterwards Shifu sent me back to the same tree to once again catch leaves. I somehow knew Shifu would mostly focus on Po but I thought at least i can join most of them. So I started again on catching leaves.

Time passed greatly as i managed to catch 5 leaves, some times it would be 6 but i somehow keep missing the sixth. Shifu then walked up to me "Thats enough Stripes we had a long day it is time to eat come join us" "Yes master". So we headed to a open field where three plates and a bowl of dumplings sat on a large rock and three small rocks sat near the large rock. I was surpised to see such convenant formation, "Stripes take a seat we begin when Po arrives then we can all eat".

"Yes Master" I said as me and Shifu took a seat. after a while Po arrived but he was being cautious as he slowly steped forward. "After you panda" Shifu said as he picked up the chopsticks and offered Po Dumplings. at that point i also picked up my chopsticks. "Just like that, no sit ups no ten mile hike" Po said has he came closer. "I vowed to train you and you have been trained, you are free to eat". Thoes words hit me like a brick i knew what was coming as Po sat as he rubbed his chin still cautious of master Shifu.

Po picked up his chopsticks and quickly took a dumpling. "Enjoy" Po smiled and about to take his bite when the dumpling was quickly snatched away by Shifu as Shifu himself pretended he did nothing. "Hey" Po said as i giggled about to take my bite of the dumpling only to have the same thing happen to me. Shifu again pretended nothing happened. I looked at him as Shifu said "I said you are free to eat have a dumpling" Me and Po looked at each other then Po tried to reach for a dumpling only this time Shifu rushed up and kicked the dumpling out of Po's chopsticks. Shifu then caught it with his chopsticks and ate the dumpling.

Then angry glares took place between Po and Shifu, I too began to glare at Shifu probley to act the part or i too was really hungry right now i didn't know what but i was perpared to get the dumplings. "You are free to eat" "Am I!" Po shouted "Are you!" Shifu said back as he perpared his chopsticks for battle. Po perpard his chopsticks as he made his kung fu sound. I perpard mine waiting for the first move to come from either Po or Shifu.

Po slammed his fist on the rock near the bowl causing it to fly in the sky but Shifu jumped up eating quickly the dumlings till it was one remaining. As Po looked up and see the last dumpling he jumped into the air to eat the dumpling but Shifu quickly caught it with his chopsticks. Po landed on his back but quickly got up and split Shifus chopsticks causing the dumpling to fall in the bowl.

I joined in now as i used my chopstick to get the dumpling but both Shifu and Po kept moving the dumpling away from me and Po. Shifu then used the bowl itself to keep us away intill the bowl filped over covering the dumpling. Shifu then did the same with the two empty bowls and switched them very fast causing my eyes to spin. But for Po he saw the bowl that had his food and fliped it back up. Po celebrated and tried once again to get the dumpling but Shifu kept it away from him. I even tried but again Po and Shifu didn't let me have it but soon after it then turned into a chopsticks by using our fingers to attack but this time Po took control has he flinged the dumpling out of the bowl quickly kicked it in the air and about to catch it with his chopsticks but failed again as Shifu threw his chopsticks at the dumpling and stuck itself on the tree.

Shifu quickly jumped on Po's back and then jumped again to get the dumpling but Po caught Shifu leg with his chopsticks and quickly made Shifu land on the ground. I now found myself watching them as they contuined to fight for one dumpling. As the dumpling now fallen towards the ground Po moved Shifu away to eat his food but Shifu used Po's chopsticks and shut his mouth. The dumpling rolled on Shifu arm but Po knocked Shifu arm causing the dumpling to fly in the air. Then the rest ended them fighting for the dumpling but in the end Po won as Shifu forwarded his hand to let Po have the last dumpling only to find Po threw it towards him.

"Am not hungry master" Shifu and Po bowed to each other as i walked behind them. "Po it seems your a fast learner" Po laughted "Thanks Stripes your not too bad yourself with your chopsticks kung fu" I laughted now as Shifu came up towards me. "Stripes its true i only trained very much with Po today but your leaf catching exercise did have its own starting ground for you". "It did?" Shifu nodded "Yes it will help you with your speed in attacking and defending but i will explain more another time" I nodded i was really tried and still hungry after all the training I did.

As we packed our things i couldn't stop thinking about Tigeress. I don't know if she fighting right now or if she just started fighting Tai long, I began to worry about her but it was strange i know she wasn't going to die but my heart keep thumping my chest as if she did die. I shaked my head and even slapped it to get the negtive thoughts out of my head. Then i remembered something, the next event will be evacuating the villagers and if I play that event right i can spend time with Tigeress. "Stripes"

I looked behind me and saw Po "are you ok you looked really spaced out" I got up with the bag. "Am fine Po just day dreaming" "Ok let skadoosh out of her because am hungry" Po said tapping his belly. As we began walking down the moutain i began to smile knowing full well that spending more time with Tigeress is enough too make me smile for days to come.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**LightRenamon987 notes: Hey all i just like to thank everyone who read, commented/review and favorite this story. Your all giving me great support and that means alot. All i ask is keep commenting and reviewing, it helps me alot to keep improving the story and fix little spelling mistakes that even I miss. Thanks again everyone**


	7. Prideful Tigers

**Note: All charaters of Kung Fu Panda belong to Dreamwork Pictuers**

**Month with Tigeress**

**CH7: Prideful Tigers**

The sun was now setting down as myself, Shifu and Po arrived back at the jade palace. it was a joyful moment, Po was happy that he learned a great deal of kung fu, Shifu was pleased with him self for teaching Po to do Kung fu and myself was enjoying their company. as we reached the gate Shifu spoke "You done well panda" "Done well..done well i did awesome" Po paised himself as his belly shoved Shifu. "The mark of a true hero is humility but yes you have done awesome" Shifu said as he punched Po belly causing Po to be shoved sideways. They both laughted pointing to each other as i also laughted and enjoyed myself.

But the laughter was cut short as we all heared wing flaps behind us. as we took a look it was Crane. "huh?" said Po as Crane landed causing the furious 4 to also hit the ground. Po was first to react as he ran up towards them "Guys! Guys! they dead no they breathing, they asleep no they eyes are open" at that moment everything around me was slient after looking at Tigeress. all i could hear was my heart pounding in my chest as if i was going to suffer a heart attack. it was all different when I watch the movie i was worried for her but that was gone the moment Shifu fixed her but here i can see her injurys and if she wasn't breathing i would have thought that she was dead.

But that ended as Shiu walked up towards her and cured her from Tai Longs nerve attack. "I thought we could stop him" Tigeress said as i walked behind her "he could have killed you" Shifu said calmly. "Why didn't he" "So you could come back here and strike fear into our hearts but that won't work" Shifu replying to Mantis. "ah it might...I mean a little...am pertty scared" "you can defeat him panda" Shifu said with conferdence. "ah are you kidding their 5 masters and one me" "But you will have that no one else has" Shifu said as Po made a confused face.

After i helped Tigeress up we walked inside the palace where he dragon scroll was being kept. finnaly the time had come as i stood with the furious five. "you really belive am ready" Po spoke looking at Shifu. "you are Po" Po smiled as name was now used by Shifu. I smiled after hearing the word panda from Shifu for a long time almost at times made me want to call Po panda. Shifu walked up to master Oogway stick that was placed under his portrait and picked it up. He then walked near the small pond and began to spin the stick and began blowing the blossom leaves around intill they flew towards the scroll.

One petal landed on the scroll causing to lose it balance as it fell towards the pond but Shifu caught the scroll with the edge of Oogway stick and took the dragon scroll in his hands and turned to Po. "Behold the dragon scroll it is yours" Po was exicted perparing to take it. "Wait what happens if i read it?" Po asked "No one knows but legends says that you be able to hear a butterflys wingbeat" Shifu answered. "Whao really thats cool"

As shifu told legends and Po started to punch air i took a look at Tigeress. She was holding her chest with one arm watching Po and Shifu. As i watched her I felt anger, maybe it was because i wasn't by her side to fight with her or just mad at Tai long himself. I didn't know what I felt but part of me wanted to fight Tai Long. I was then pulled out of my thoughts as Po made a huge whoa sound as he took the scroll in his hands and began to open it but stuggled to do so. I once again found myself holding back my laughter.

After Shifu helped Po opened the scroll Po perpared himself, "ok here goes" Po closed his eyes and opened his right eye to take a peek at the scroll. all of us watched waiting for the scroll to be reveled to Po. Po began screaming as the five was shocked on what was happening as for me knew it was blank so i just stood where i was not reacting. "its blank" Po spoke, "What?" Shifu said. "look" "No i am forbidden to look upon" Shifu stopped himself and took the scroll off from Po and looked at it. "blank..but i don't...but i don't understand" "Ok so Oogway was just a crazy turtle after all" Po said "No master Oogway was wiser then us all" Shifu said as he turned towards the pond. "Oh come on face it he picked me by accident...of crouse am not the dragon warrior who am i kidding" Po sat on the ground as i watched Shifu.

"But who will stop Tai Long" Tigeress surpised me as my mind was again about to wonder. "he destory everything and everyone" Crane said. "No evacuate the vally you must protect the villagers from Tai Longs rage". "But what about you master" Tigeress asked as i knew the answer. "I will fight him" "what" Po spoke finnaly out of his dark mood. "I can hold him long enough for everyone to escape" "but Shifu he kill you" "then i would finnaly paid for my mistake" My heart was crushed at that moment, not too long ago i was enjoying his company and enjoyed learning kung fu from Shifu even it was for a little while. "listen all of you it is time for you to contuine your journey without me...am very proud to be your master" Everyone bowed even me but in my mind i wanted to yell out and say no to Shifu but i know deep down that Shifu was right even i dsiliked the outcome. I even know what was going to happen next but the three days i spend with them had been gold to me.

As Crane helped led Po out i walked with Tigeress but for the first time i wanted to go back and say something but as i turned Crane shooked his head at me telling me not to go back. I obayed and walked outside intill i reached the stairs. I looked up just to see Tigeress give orders to her friends, as i watched i felt a hand touch my shoulders and i turn to see Po. "Sorry Sripes...i ruined your chance to learn kung fu" "No you didn't Po...we just didn't see this out come and i don't blame you at all...i just wish i done more somehow" Po smiled at me as he walked past me, as he did i noticed that he carried the dragon scroll on him. Soon i know his battle will start soon, so it was time for me to act. the first thing i did was help the villages pack things on their cart and get them moving as fast as they can, then i helped kids reunite with thier parents and lastly i helped the old goats by moving thier carts for them intill thier sons or daughters came back to help them.

As i now headed towards the village gate i noticed Tigeress helping the last of the villages escape as she carried the young rabbit in her arms, i walked up beside her as she notice me coming. "Stripes thank you for helping and am sorry that you come all this way for nothing" Tigeress said in her usually tone but like before i can feel her pain for master Shifu. "it wasn't all nothing am gald that i had a chance to meet you". Tigeress began to walk as i walked beside her up the vally. "So what will you do now Stripes..will you seek out another kung fu master or journey back home". that caught me by surpise she was intersted on what i did next so i thought about it a bit and answered. "well your a master Tigeress maybe you can teach me kung fu" Tigeress looked at me "Am afrid i can't teach you much am not good at teaching others as i still have things to learn myself". "oh" was the only thing i said.

"Besides i want to chase after Tai Long after i find a safe place for the villages". Tigeress said in her anger or maybe her pride at that point i didn't know what. "So you going to avange Shifu" Tigeress nodded. "Then let me help you" Tigeress was shocked at first but caught herself back "No I can't he kill you and besides you have the least training in kung fu then us all" Tigeress said coldly but her words were true but i wasn't going to let that go. "Then you and the other furiours four to teach me i promise i work hard like i never worked hard before" I said pleeding for her to accept.

"That doesn't matter i don't want to see a friend get hurt" Tigeress said "Thats the same as me i don't want to see you get hurt either!" We both were at a stalemate nither of us would back down but then Tigeress sighed "Ok i will do my best to train you but if i catch you being lasy i will leave you behind" I was happy and i nodded in agrement "so are you two in love" the young rabbit spokes, I blushed heavily at the comment even Tigeress blushed "No..no we just friends" Tigeress repiled to the young one. I one thanked him for that as he gave me a nice view of Tigeress bushing.

"So while i was fighting what did you do?" Tigeress said not looking at me "I trained with Po and Shifu but Shifu trained Po more then me" "I see" Tigeress said. I could tell she wasn't very good at picking topics for conversations and maybe she was too busy worrying over Shifu or maybe trying to forget the love comment from the small rabbit. I wished i could tell her that Shifu was going to be alright but then i would have to explain how i knew. I doubt she would belive that i was human that fell in love with her she might even kill me if i ever told her that.

As we reached the top the sun began to rise and as then luck would have it that a golden wave that came from the village sweeped us all and passed. "what was that...was that" Tigeress said out loud "Tigeress!" shouted Viper as the rest of the furious four joined us. "have you and Stripes seen Po we can't find him" I knew the answer and i told them "I think he still at the village" Tigeress looked at me "that might be true i didn't see him pass the gate". "What now" Monkey said. "We go back and see" Crane repiled and so we did we all returned to the vally and the thick dust that blew covered most of our vision. but the villagers were cheering for someone up ahead, we all walked up and saw Po hugging his father as the frying pan that was on his head rolled to Mantis. Po looked up as the villaes stopped cheering and look at the furious five and myself.

"Hey guys" Po said as Tigeress walked up to him "Master" Tigeress said as she bowed followed the same thing from the furious four, myself and the villages. "Master...master Shifu" Po ran towards the stairs as Tigeress turned to us. "eveyone help the villages unpack or anything else they might need help at". We all nodded as wel splt up helping the villages but before i did i noticed the dragon scroll on the floor and picked it up and looked at my reflection. I smiled at myself in till Oogway face appered. "Master Oogway" "Alan or should i say Stripes" "Stripes is fine am getting used to the name now".

"I wanted to say thank you, i know there were times you get have changed the events that have passed now because of you Shifu survived". "What?" i said shocked "if you changed a small event Shifu would have passed on it was my mistake to take you back the story you already know" Oogway chuckled "So what did you indent" "I indented to sent you to its present time where no danger would come up but am not as young i used to be" Oogway chuckled again and i couldn't help chuckle anyway. "Its fine i promise i won't change anything that about to come up". "Good to hear but let me remind you that you still have a month and if Tigeress truly does love you then you are free to live here" Oogway said while smiling at me.

"Thank you again for this chance but to tell you the truth i only saw this movie the rest up ahead i won't know about" Oogway smiled "that good to hear too i guess...so the second kung fu panda wasn't relesed yet?" Oogway said and i was shocked "second flim?" i said still in shock. Oogway chuckled "hehe things for you are going to be intersting indeed hohoho" Thats the last thing Oogway said as his face dissapered and replaced with my own but i didn't care as I looked towards Tigeress as she helped the villgers. "I think i better perpare myself before the next threat comes and this time i fight with you Tigeress" I said to myself as i now started to help the villagers and what ever comes next i would do my best to be with Tigeress and fight off any villans that plan to hurt her.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**note: I have seen the second movie but i thought it be intersting if Stripes didn't know what was going to happen next. but before i advance the story to the second flim i will do short chapters from the Kung fu Panda Legend of Awesomeness. I won't say what episode but i will quickly note it at the start of the chapter to let you know what episode. Thanks for reading and don't forget to comment if you like the story.**


	8. At Your Side

**Note: All characters of Kung Fu Panda belong to DreamWorks Pictures. This chapter takes place at Kung Fu Panda Legend of Awesomeness Season 1 Episode 1 Scorpion Sting.**

**Month with Tigeress**

**CH8: At Your Side**

Three days have passed since Tai Longs attack and a lot has happened that I should feel to explain. Well for one master Shifu injuries were lucky enough not be too serious just a few bruises and cuts but no broken bones. As for the village itself repairs were underway and everyone helped in rebuilding damages. I helped Po and Mr Wong rebuild and advertises the shop in fact it were all the villages had their dinner or break meals just to keep their strength up. Mr Wong was so pleased with me that he gave me a calendar and a free coupon to his noodle shop. The furious five also helped in rebuilding the village and help any villager that needed assistance.

That was all day 1 and we all did a good job but when day 2 arrived training resumed and this time master Shifu focused on me while the five and Po trained on their own. My training involved catching the leaves, welding weapons training, push ups, press up and defense training. The weapon and defense were the hurtful training as I kept getting hurt but master Shifu always said no pain no gain. In catching the leaves training Shifu finally explained its reason behind it, it was to see how fast I would go and understand the flow and force of my attacks. In the end of that training I managed to catch 10 in a row, I was really pleased with myself but that was just the start. When I moved weapon training I had to learn to fight with a staff, sword, spear, mace and the weapon list goes so on.

Some were heavy and some were light and some that I still can't hold and there are usually great swords or great axes and the hard part about that training was to fight with different kinds. I got hurt a lot with lack of defense but master Shifu says that it will take time. Push up and press ups were the same but harder as Shifu raised the number and tried to get me to achieve it. Sometimes during push ups he place burning stones and told me to avoid touching it during my press up. I admit I done half good on that but that another pain I won't talk about much. And lastly the defense training, this was mostly preventing stones, Shifu attacks and if master Viper was seen near our training ground she would join in and she would attack me while I tried to evade and block her attack. This hurt the most and my least favourite of training but none the less I tried my best at it.

These training would carry to day 3 as well and it's mostly taken a lot of time away from Tigeress but for once I did not mind. After all master Oogway mention of the second kung fu panda movie was all the inspiration I needed, I wanted to be more useful and try to stop anything that would hurt Tigeress. Speaking of Tigeress on day 3 the furious five and Po went on a mission to defeat some bandits that were either near or in the valley. I wished I could fight beside her but at my current level at combat I would only risked myself of danger. At around lunch Po told how everything went down against the bandits and told me that they were no match from his awesome kung fu moves. I rolled my eyes at that but I couldn't help myself for being impressed for Po who seems to learn very quickly about kung fu.

As I was about to end day 3 Shifu told me that I would be joining training with the rest of the masters for surprise attack training. I was happy and I mean why not I be with Tigeress again and that's all I want after all. Well that explains everything that happened in three days besides now that I marked the end day on the calendar. Now I can tell how many weeks I have left and I still have three weeks left. The month I was on was October and it had full 4 weeks and 3 days and I just ended my first week so now my time limit is 3 weeks and 3 days.

I placed my calendar under my bed hoping no one would find it after all what would they think of me if the truth came out. I didn't want to think about it, as I lay on my bed waiting for the sun to rise I couldn't help but think about Tigeress but as I spent the time in my head the gong went off and I dashed out and said "Good morning master" I was getting better in fact I think I was a second off. Po however was miles off but Shifu smiled none the less. "Let's begin" Shifu said as he walked around the corner heading to the training hall.

"So Stripes are joining our training today" Crane asked as we all began walking towards the training hall. "Yeah that's right" I replied "Awesome!" Said Po behind me "you be finally training with the furious five how that make you feel" Po said putting his arm around me. "I feel great I mean I couldn't sleep much thinking about it". In a way that was true I spend two days away from Tigeress and I wanted to spar with her to see how much I grew after all am still a student while the others were masters I wanted to join them in their level.

"Achoo" Tigeress sneezed catching all of us by surprise, I never heard her sneeze before either. "Tigeress have you caught the cold" Viper asked her moving beside her. "No something was just in the air that's all". I didn't believe that at all but before I can question it we were all at the training hall.

The Training began with Crane as he attacked and evade the rotating dummy's and Viper surprise attacking Crane by using one of the dummy's as support for her attack to work but Crane being good at defense evaded Viper and managed to defend from the rotating dummy's as well. "Good job Crane well defended and Viper not too bad" Shifu said as he walked near the stairs.

"Panda you next ten seconds to reach the other side unscathed" Po began hitting the rotating dummy's and moving forward and then blocked the two rotating dummy's. "Cat like reflexes" Po said grinning at his efforts. Then Monkey dropped from the sky attacking Po "Monkey!" Po said shocked. At first Po was defending well but failed to notice the two dummy's behind as they hit him at the back of the head as Monkey placed two fingers at Po's nose. "Two points for Monkey, lights out Po" As monkey was prepared to punch Po, Tigeress began to hold back her sneeze. Tigeress tried to cover her nose but after she sneezes she lost her balance and fell in with the rest of the dummies. One of the rotating dummies hit Tigeress from behind and send her flying towards Po and Monkey causing them to hit the bowl then fallen on their faces. "I can't breathe" Said Monkey underneath Po as Po was crushing him over his weight.

"Po 5 Monkey 4" Po said as he lifted himself of Monkey. "You can't count that" Said Monkey as his voice still sounded as he was being crushed. "Sure I can...Shifu that was a point right" I rolled my eyes at them I couldn't believe they were keeping score on who managed to best each other. "I don't care about your childish score keeping panda" Shifu said as he walked up to them, Monkey then lifted himself off causing Po to fall on the ground sideways. "Monkey that was a deceitful an underhanded attack...good work" Monkey turned to Po grinning as Po did the same. Myself, Tigeress, Crane, Mantis and Viper walked behind Shifu. "The point of sneak attack training is to do something unexpected" Shifu looked away from Po and then turned back again with a dopey face. "wha?" Po said as Shifu tripped up Po with his staff. "See unexpected Tigeress you and Stripes are next".

My heart beat faster after Shifu mentioned my name in the same sentence with Tigeress but what came next disappointed me. Tigeress sneezed at Crane as her spit covered Crane beak. it happened again and before the third happened Tigeress tried to hold it back with Crane covering his beak but seeing Tigeress held back he lowered his wing after Tigeress sneezed again on his beak. "Master Shifu can we take five after I go sterilise my beak with hot coals". I then noticed Po elbowing Monkey with a wide spread grin on his face.

"Oh oh I think I caught Tigeress's cold" Po said as he pretended to sneeze. "I don't have *cough cough* a cold" Po then covered his mouth as he snessed out a radish and began laughing with Monkey. "Hey I have a cold too" Monkey said as he wanted to join in. "I don't have a cold" Tigeress said as she sneezed. Monkey pretended to sneeze as well and sneezed out a shuriken and missing Tigeress by a hair if Tigeress didn't move her head out of the way in time. Po and Monkey began laughing again.

I stared at Monkey after that, that small joke could have killed Tigeress if she didn't move in time. Po again pretended to sneeze and shot out Mantis. "Not cool man" Mantis said as Po and Monkey contained to laugh. "friends love the sneezing trick" Po said as he continued to laugh with Monkey. "I do not have...a cold" Tigeress said taking her small sneeze. "Wait maybe you don't" Shifu said as he stood on his staff and looked at Tigeress at eye level. He then looked carefully at her eye, ear and then her tongue. "I see its river fever". "River fever" I whispered to myself since I never heard of that sickness before. "What's a big deal about river fever you get a little bit sneesy, a little snoozey I personal barf a few times a true story" Po said as his last sentence was whispered to Viper and Mantis. "Then it's all over the next day, we all had it as kids" Po finished "I didn't" Tigeress said as I looked worried not only for Tigeress but myself too, in a new world I might even catch it myself. "Oh man river fever is bad news if you get it as an adult you end up like this" Crane then showed a picture to me and Po that scared the both of us. Believe me you people reading don't want to know what it looked like it will cause you nightmares for a long time.

"is that a pig" Po said after his shock. "There only one cures a tea from the scared sun orchid" Crane then showed all of us the picture of the sun orchid. "True the sun orchid is powerful but getting one is dangerous, it used to grow here but now it only found at one place the valley of the scorpion". "No one is risking their lives for me I be fine" Tigeress said as she rubbed her nose. "Fine" Po said and then opened the scroll "Look at the pig look at the pig!" Tigeress moved Po away after Po showed her the scroll with that nightmarish picture. "You may feel fine but the muscles spasms could start at any m" Tigeress then suddenly kicked Crane to the wall. "like that" Crane said as he got up, "Tigeress if you don't get that orchid before sundown" Crane stopped himself as my worries grew stronger. "What?" as Tigeress walked up to him. "I can't" Tigeress then picked him up by his wings. "What!" Tigeress shouted "Well first you never do kung fu again" Tigeress gasped as she let go of Crane. "I rather die". "Yeah that's second"

That last words Crane spoke froze my heart, she could die...no way that can't happen to her. Could it. My mind raced as Po started to speak. "welllllllll looks like the dragon warrior is going to get that orchid dealey" As Po was about to take the map on the floor to the scorpion valley Monkey picked it up. "I get it, fifty points says I get there before you" I glared at Po and Monkey when their started to fight over the scroll containing the map. I was about to join in when master Shifu started using his stick to hit the floor causing Po and Monkey to stop. "This is no game..few have returned from the valley alive" Po and Monkey continue to stare at Shifu as Shifu contained. "And those few returned as shambling zombies, their minds destroyed by scorpion's sting". As Shifu started to explain I noticed Po and Monkey sneaking out. I just don't understand how Shifu didn't see them sneak away as he contained to explain but if they go now they could be back before sun down. "Po" was shifu last words when he noticed Monkey and Po had disappeared.

"Achooo" Tigeress sneezed again as myself and Crane took her to a place to rest, Crane was about to explain where we were taking her. " Shifu and I set up a sick ward it is completely sanitary" we reached the top of the stairs as Tigeress sneezed again on Crane, I tried to hold back my laughter just in case Tigeress or Crane tried to kill me...well mostly Tigeres. "unlike my face" Crane said after rubbing the spit of his beak. "I don't need a sick ward...am fine" Tigeress was beyond fine now she sounded different as her nose was all blocked up. Tigeress then punched Crane knowing full well that was a muscles spasms. "Muscle Spasms perfectly normal" I stepped behind her "Tigeress please I know you don't like to be fuzzed over but please let me and Crane take care of you" Tigeress turned to me but before she spoke her sneeze was starting up again as she sneezed towards the door and the door flew open.

inside was young kids running around made up beds laughing enjoying themselves as some were jumping on the beds. I was shocked I was hoping Tigeress was going to be alone as Crane walked by us. "We also took in kids that had river fever I hope you don't mind". Tigeress looked at the ground as I heard her say "of course I love children" I know that wasn't true so I sighed and walked behind her. As we reached the bottom of the stairs some kids were throwing a small ball at the panda dummy and the ball bounced back hitting Tigeress in the head and Tigeress punched Crane again. "muscles spasms". Crane said "Not that time" I grinned at that if Tigeress wasn't going to punch Crane I think I would...I think I would add to list to beat up Po and Monkey with their sneeze trick earlier. I put my arm around Tigeress as I spotted an empty bed, "Come on Tigeress you can rest here" I said being as nice as possible and hoping she didn't hit me. "Thank you Stripes at least you are not trying to make me angry..." She started muttering under breath as I walked her there probably about Po and Monkey also but I wasn't sure.

Time went on again as kids were still being happy bunch, Crane brought water for Tigeress and fanning her with his wing as I sat near waiting whatever she needed me with. As I sat I couldn't help but worry and the fact I was getting upset with my friends is probably because that their not taking Tigeress's river fever seriously enough. But around this time I was calm as I watch Crane trying to make her feel better in till "YAHHOOOOO!" we looked towards the entrance and watch the kids cheering to someone. Crane turned his head around to Tigeress "So ah ha I hope you like clowns" Tigeress gave the stare and crushed the cup she was drinking from as for me I face palmed. "oh then I hope you like not hitting me" Crane finished after watching Tigeress destroy the cup. "hello boys and girls am Mr Ping...I mean Mr Clown, I have come to spread joy and happiness and two for one noodles at Mr Ping noddle shop"

I started repeating words in my head, please don't come this way please don't come this way. I wasn't looking at Mr Ping but I was hoping Oogway could somehow make Mr Ping ply with the children and leave Tigeress alone but I don't think anything related to tigers were having any good luck as Mr ping came towards Tigeress followed by children. Crane stepped beside to let Mr Ping go beside Tigeress. Mr Ping then sat on the stool and brought out a puppet and threw his voice to the puppet. "ohhhh someone has a sad face" the puppet moving besides Tigeress face, at that point I began watching. "what's your name little girl?" "Back away *sniff*" I somehow knew this was going to go bad. "And would Back Away like a petty flower" Mr Ping no stood on the stool to reach something behind Tigeress ear. "No" "ta da!" Mr ping borough out a paper flower as the children gasped in amazement. "The flower is made out of coupons". "for Mr ping noddle shop" In his puppet voice as he returned to his normal voice "four out of five herbalist recommend noddle soup for river fever!" suddenly water squirted out the coupon made flower to Tigeress face as I prayed again hoping when this was over already.

The kids began celebrating again after Mr Ping coupon offer. "Who the master juggler" Mr ping began to juggle three eggs but in the end their fell on Tigeress. "Not me" in the puppet voice again. Again the kids cheered by jumping as Mr ping puppet began pretend kissing on Tigeress cheek. "I love you so much", for odd reason I wanted to punch the puppet for saying that but I didn't want to make the kids cry so I held back. "I love so muuucccchhh" I can then hear Tigeress getting angry as the puppet continued to kiss her. "who loves you, who loves you I love you of course I love you I me love you always". The puppet began kissing near Tigeress mouth as again the kids cheered. Then Tigeress grabbed the puppet "you're chocking me!" "Does Mr Clown have urgent business somewhere" Tigeress said looking at Mr Ping. "Quite right" Mr ping then went back to his normal voice "Quite right Mr clown has to make friends" before he could finish he pulled his wing out quickly and looked back at Tigeress while walking away "Something friendly!" he then poked his tongue out making raspberry sounds as he walked in the front of the children. "Well kids Mr Clown has to be going now bye" The children awed as Mr Ping walked backwards waving goodbye to the kids. Then he poked his head back out "Mr Ping noodle shop!" The kids cheered again as Tigeress threw the puppet at him only to hit the wall near him. "awwwww".

Time went by again as this time I was at the kitchen by Tigeress request she wanted me to make her a cup of green tea as Crane went away somewhere. as luck for me I was taught by Mantis on how to make green tea as I told him that Japan didn't have such a thing...I think he brought it. As I was boiling the kettle and waited Viper came behind me without myself noticing her. "Stripes are you making tea for Tigeress" I turned back as I saw her move on top the table. "Yeah she was thirsty and she asked me to get her one" I said as I walked up to the table and sat on the chair. "How she feeling?" She asked as I sighed "terrible I haven't seen her this annoyed when Po made the face after she told Tai Longs tail". Viper giggled "Don't worry you get used to it" "How is everyone taking this lightly...I mean she could die and yet we all treating this like a joke". Viper went up towards my arm. "We do care Stripes and I know a fact that Monkey and Po will get the orchid and make it back in time". I raised an eyebrow "How do you know?" "I believe in them and with believe comes trust" I looked at her with a blank expression now as Viper laughed.

"You really care for her don't you Stripes" I looked at the floor before I answered "Well yeah...she awesome" I smiled telling the fanboy truth "Would I say that you care enough to love her" She looked directly into my eyes as I looked at hers "well let's say a crush..but yes I do" I didn't want to hide that answer to Viper, if anyone in the furiours five that will understand you would be Viper as I belived she would listen to anyone problems or storys. "But don't say anything please...keep it a secret" Viper smiled "I promise Stripes and thank you for telling me the truth but why don't you tell her" She again looked at my eyes as I answered "Am scared that she might not love me back...I want to get to know her more, I want to know what she likes and dislikes, her hobby's and her reason of fighting" I said as the kettle reached its boiling point. I got up and poured the tea into the cup. "I see that's sweet of you Stripes I think Tigeress can respect you for that if she heard you now". I looked back "Really?" Viper nodded "I talk with Tigeress too when we alone and most of her time she doesn't like talking about her feelings, she says it's a sign of weakness".

I smiled as I placed the cup on the tray. "But to me it just makes you stronger if you share it with friends" I looked at Viper smiling like all the problems of the day seem to wash away during our conversation. "Viper thank you for the chat" I said as Viper returned her smile "Your welcome and I promise again to keep your secret...if love does happen for both of you know that you got my support." I bowed in respect "Come to me if you have any problems ok I be happy to help a friend" She said as she slivered out the kitchen.

As I return to the sick ward to bring Tigeress her tea something I didn't expect shocked me. Tigeress had an over done make up on her face. "you say anything and anything at all I will destroy you where you stand" Tigeress said as I gave her green tea and a cloth.

Time went by again and again my problems returned as the sun was setting. "it's getting late am not sure if their gonna make it" Crane said as he watched the sky. At this time me and Crane were joined by Viper and Mantis and we were all beside Tigeress. "Don't say that they be here" Viper replied to Crane as I did nothing but worry. "Crane...Viper" Tigeress began to spasm as her words became difficult to come, it was the reason I was worrying. "Mantis...Stripes...I will" She spasm again as I waited for what she had to say "Never learn...kung fu...again". Mantis jumped on her shoulders, "Don't worry Tigeress there are plenty of things your good at" Mantis said as I watched. Mantis lost his words as he tried to think of things Tigeress was good at. "Don't worry...they be here". At that moment I vowed that even if she lost her kung fu I would stick by her side forever just to find something else she good at.

Time shortly went by as some kids were waiting for their family to pick them up and Shifu now joining us. I was now began fearing for Tigeress as I stayed and watch and did nothing again. Then Po and Monkey finally came as I noticed them. "We got it!" Po shouted "Quick it's almost sun down!" Monkey said as he rushed to crane giving him the orchid". I suppose to make tea out of this thing but there no time!" Crane jumped on Tigeress opening her mouth and stuff the orchid down her throat and Tigeress swallowed. We all watched waiting for something to happen but as if nothing happened we all began to close our eyes and I was about to burst into tears but Tigeress suddenly went on her feet throwing out punch and kicks and then grabbed crane neck. "What do you think you're..." Tigeress stopped and looked at all of us "Am..am cured" We all celebrated as I rubbed my eyes before anyone noticed my tears. "you're welcome" Crane said still chocking. Tigeress let go "Sorry" she smiled at Crane, as Shifu walked up to Crane and Monkey. Viper went up towards me "See told you they make it". I nodded "They cut it short but yeah your right...I should learn to believe in them more". We both smiled as Viper and I watched Po put red peppers in his eyes waving his arms about "Destroy Po... must these are PEPPERS!" Po began screaming and ran around the room as I laughed. I then looked at Tigeress who was watching the same thing I was but didn't notice me watching her and I vow I made not too long ago still was made but changed it a little. I vowed to be at her side no matter what happens.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Note: Sorry this took a while but real life can drag you away at times and it might do it again in future but thank you all for waiting again please review/comment and let me know if you liked it and maybe the next one would be short. **


	9. Stripes and the Princess

**Note: All characters of Kung Fu Panda belong to DreamWorks Pictures. This chapter takes place at Kung Fu Panda Legend of Awesomeness Season 1 Episode 2 The Princess and the Po**

**Month with Tigeress**

**CH9: Stripes and the Princess**

Today was a special day for me. Not only Master Shifu has given my first mission but also paired me up with Tigeress. I was very happy and really honoured that Shifu has given me a chance to prove myself. But like all good things come with the bad and that bad was Po and Mantis. They too are coming along on this mission, Oh that's right I haven't told you my mission yet. Well it's a simple mission really we on a peace mission to escort princess Mei-li to the king of Qidon. Don't know much of that besides escort and protect.

The day began as we walked thought the village to meet with princess, I walked besides Tigeress as Mantis was on Tigeress shoulders, Po was walking besides Shifu as Shifu himself walked between Tigeress and Po. As we crossed the small bridge Shifu started to explain the mission one more time. "Princess Mei-li peace mission is of the utmost importance, we can't afford any mistakes, Po" Po narrowed his eyes at Shifu "How come you never say we can't afford any mistakes, Tigeress or..." Po then saw a cart full of noddle rolls "Ooh noodle rolls". But before Po could go to the cart Shifu quickly took hold of Po pinkie and pulled him back beside us causing Po some pain.

Shifu continued to explain the mission "You have to get Princess Mei-li safely to the king of the Qidon, She maybe only a child, but she is royalty". I was surprised that she was a child after all I was told princess and I assumed I was escorting another cat type female but again another add bad to something good came on the list. "So, she a kid Princess, Oh man I am perfect for this gig!" Po said getting excited "Cause if there's one thing I love, its kids and if there's one thing that loves me, it's also kids" Po smiled at Shifu "But she also a Princess, There's a strict protocol"

I listened carefully now after all this was my first mission and I don't want to mess this up not even in front of Tigeress. "Never make eye contact, always address her with deference and avoid touching unless absolutely necessary". At that moment Tigeress looked towards me and then back at Shifu I wasn't sure why she looked at me but if I knew her I bet she was wondering if I paid attention to Shifu if so then I might have pleased her but that was only a guess. "What if she wants to hug my sheer awesomeness"? Po said to Shifu still confident that he do a good job. Then before Shifu had time to reply we heard voices not too far off where we were. "Stop it! Do not touch the royal silks" What we all saw next was the princess herself with two goats that I assumed were her servants. "Kiss my feet" the goat wearing blue clothing kissed her feet. "But wash them first" both of the servants then washed her feet and again the blue clothed goat kissed her feet again.

The Princess then pointed towards the ground as two servant lay face down letting the Princess step on them and walked towards us. "Cute" Po said as I rolled my eyes not liking this kid already. "How dare you keep me waiting, I am a Princess!" We had to jump back a little to give the princess some space and avoid getting hit by her small staff. "If this happens again, I shall have you all beheaded". Now I was sure I wasn't going to like the princess but I wasn't going to let her ruin my mission. Po laughed "Yeah! Behead everyone! Who with.. Oh!" Po was hit in the belly by the staff as the staff itself broke. "Insolent jiggle mess you broke my imperial staff!" She said holding her staff up. "Nuh-uh, you broke it." "You dare accuse me of lying?" The princess turned to her servants "I want him executed! At once!" The servants raised their heads looking at the princess but before they got up "Don't you look at me". They moved their eyes away but looked at her again "Don't you look at me! They eyed away but again looked again. "Don't!"

At that point I turned away as Mantis notice me turn he whispered towards me "Hey don't worry am sure things were to look up later" I looked at Mantis not sure if he was teasing me or giving me confidence. "I hope this is a short escort mission" I said to Mantis as I turned back to the event that was unfolding. "Your imperial highness, this is the dragon warrior" Shifu said as Po waved "Nice to meet you, your highness." The princess slapped Po hand away "I guess I need you, butterball so I won't have you executed...yet!" The princess turned to her servants and walked towards them "Who said you can sit!" Po walked beside Tigeress and me.

"She's feisty, huh?" "I thought you said kids loved you" Tigeress said. "It could happen, she needs a little encouragement". I couldn't help but laugh at Po at that moment but I wasn't the only one laughing as Tigeress and Mantis were also doing the same. "Oh you think I can't do it, there is no child that can resist the dragon warrior. Am like a sandbox in a black-and-white playground covered in fur". I rolled my eyes at him knowing the comedy that was going to happen on this escort. "I bet you three a foot message that by the time we get to Qidon, she be eating out of my hand". I held back my laughter "I'm in" "Me, too". Both Mantis and Tigeress said so not feeling left out I did the same "Me three". "You'll see, I'm the dragon warrior, kids love the dragon warrior." pointing his finger at us as Shifu walked towards us as Po left "Watch this" but as Po said that Shifu waved his hand at us telling us to go with him. No doubt he wanted the final word about the mission.

"Tigeress you're the leader make sure Po doesn't mess up or make a fool of himself" "Yes master" Tigeress bowed "One more thing this is Stripes first mission and I want you and Mantis to score his performance" "Yes master" Both Mantis and Tigeress said as they both looked at me. "Stripes". "Yes master" I said as I looked at Shifu "Try your best and remember what I taught you, even if you fail am confident Tigeress and Mantis will back you up and support you if you ever need it" I smiled "Thank you master I promise I do my best and I won't let you down". Shifu smiled "Good luck on your mission and remember the importance of the mission". All three of us bowed as the princess cart was carried by her servants moved past us as we all began moving ahead.

As we begin passing the mountain terrain with dark cloudy skies I couldn't help but feel like am now exploring the world of my favourite movie. It felt amazing, deep down I wanted to see what this world had to offer if it did become my new home for the rest of my life. Rain then started to pour down and as it touched my fur it felt real I could explore detail in till the princess yelled at the clouds for raining. I sighed but none the less I moved forward sticking by Tigeress and Mantis as we continued to escort.

Next we travelled past the bamboo trees, it felt like a small forest but had plenty of road for us to travel on. By then the skies was cleared and my fur was already getting dry. The princess then began hitting her servant on the head with Po's puppet gift. "Faster!, quit bouncing!, carry me higher!, Slow down! I didn't look back at her since am not allowed to make eye contact but her voice was still heard as I walk between Po and Tigeress. "Well Po at least she likes your present" Mantis said and before I have a chance to laugh the ground started to pop at our feet's as we jumped back a little and looked behind us just to see the Princess throwing fire poppers at us. "Look out! She got fire poppers".

The princess began throwing more at Po feet then throwing at us three as we watched. "And the best part is that it never, ever gets annoying". We moved forward as Po went to chat with the Princess as I take my chance to talk with Tigeress and Mantis. "How long till we arrive at Qidon". "Why do you want to know? Getting tired of escorting?" Mantis asked. "Escorting not the problem it's the escortie" Mantis chuckled as Tigeress takes a turn to speak. "It take one day to reach Qidon Stripes so focus on your mission" Tigeress gave me a gently stare maybe sharing the fact that we dislike the princess or maybe she hated kids all together but it was enough to keep myself moving forward and survive for a day. Then Po scream snapped me out of my daydream and looked at Po. "Are you and the princess buddies yet? Mantis asked as Po walked past having his fur scorched black "it's a process" Po replied.

We then travelled at an open felid with tall green mountains at the far distance, it was an amazing view to me and I was now enjoying the mission. As for Po he continued to win over the Princess by funny jokes only for the princess to throw fire poppers at Po. Later on again we stopped for lunch as I sat near Tigeress and Mantis talking about my training mostly. I never knew how curious Mantis was but I simply replied that it was fun learning and always working my hardest. I could see Mantis being impressed with me on how hard I was working on kung fu and even promised me we could spar together one day to see how hard I worked. As for Tigeress she didn't seem to care about the topic as she just listened as she ate her tofu.

As for Po he fell from his stilts having two apples hit his head and a small plate to go with it. He landed between us three. "Yeah kids love you, right I see" Mantis and I began laughing as Po just looked at Tigeress.

As the sun began to set and the sky starting to turn dark, the princess began to complain again. This time about arriving at Qidon and ordering us all to make the ground move faster. I just rolled my eyes and tried to enjoy the scenery. We then reached another bunch of bamboo trees as again the princess throws more fire poppers at our feet, we pretend nothing happened and moved on. Time passes again as the princess threw poppers at me and Tigeress. We both gave off an angry sigh and turned forward again only to meet Po with clown make up. It was enough to give us a scare. "Do you think the princess likes clowns?" Po asked "You don't look like a clown, Po you look like a lady" "A scary lady" Mantis and I replied.

"Stop!" Tigeress yelled out causing us to look around carefully raising our defence just in case. "What is it" Mantis asked. "I don't know. Something". This made me look around carefully, if Tigeress saw something then I need to try to be calm and focus. It was master Shifu always told me to do if danger ever found me. I took deep breaths but my thoughts were interrupted by the princess. "Hey! No is allowed to yell stop but me" The princess jumps off as we all went on our knees only to be slapped by her puppet. "I'll have you beheaded; I'll have all of you beheaded! I'll make you behead yourselves! The Princess stomped on the ground angrily at us. "Bandits!" the servant cried out as I turned and see the croc bandits surround us with weapons.

"Looks like we're going to do this the hard way" The one in the small helmet spoke as I assume he was the leader. "You guys take the tigers and the bug" All of us stood in our kung fu forms ready to fight. "I'll handle the clown". "See I do look like a clown" Po said as I manly just focused on what's ahead. "Stripes don't fight too far from us try to stick by us at all times and call for help if needed" Tigeress quickly says to me and I simply replied "Yes Master Tigeress". I don't why I said her tittle but I didn't take time to think on that as the croc bandits start to attack us.

One croc attacked me with a one handed axe swing it at me trying his best to cut me but I simply evaded each swing and as he was about to swing at me again I took the chance to kick his weapon out of his hand and quickly punched the croc into the bamboo tree. Two more crocs came at me from behind me now as I quickly took a step back to create distance. Both attacked with their weapons together and it became a lot harder to evade this time but I managed to get between them and ducked an incoming punch causing him to punch his friend his friend then punched him back as they both started to fight among themselves. However I gave a slight cough to break their attention onto me as I kicked the nearest croc in the air and took a hold of his tail and swing him around to the other croc sending him flying as I threw the croc I was spinning into another bamboo tree.

I quickly looked around as Po was defending himself while at the same time protecting the princess. I was about to help him out as another croc attacked me. This one without a weapon attacked me with his tail and his fists. Being quick with my hands I blocked his punches and jumped over his tail. I then quickly attacked with both fist into his chest causing him flying to a big rock on the ground. I looked again only this time Tigeress yelled out Po name throwing the princess over to Po. Po caught her in mid-air and placed her on the small branch. I saw Mantis swinging and smashing the croc on the ground using his own spear against him and then throwing him away. I took this chance and regrouped with Mantis also joined by Tigeress and Po. "That was close huh" Mantis said as I look around just in case more attacked.

"Later, Losers". Croc bandits already started climbing the mountain with all the cargo and supplies as all of us gave chase but the Princess yell caught our attention "Get me down, Now!". After those words the branch snapped as the princess began to fall. Po, Mantis and Tigeress jumped really far forward just to catch the princess. I still couldn't jump that far yet I was still training to do that sort of thing but as I watched all three hitting the bamboo tree and caught the princess. I flinched after I saw Po landing on Tigeress and Mantis; "Get your hands off me" Po hand fell to the ground as the Princess walked away from them. I looked around just to see the servants tied up and all the items stolen.

"They got everything, including all the food" The blue goat servant said as Po cried out "No". All that remains is a single jug of water. I was glad that we still had water but that joy quickly ended as the princess poured out all the water on her crown. I face palmed myself couldn't believe what she just did. "My crown was dusty, I'm thirsty and where is my bean paste for my fried rice ball". I walked beside Tigeress at this point listening to the princess. "You stink as a warrior" The princess pointed at Tigeress, Mantis and myself. "You're supposed to protect me". Tigeress simply replied "Yes princess". "And you! I wouldn't use you as bait" she yelled at Mantis but Mantis simply replied "Yes Princess". This made me angry and made me dislike the princess a lot more but I couldn't bring myself to shout at her after all she was the princess after all.

But then Po spoke up, "Leave them alone". "Puddle-belly!" The princess then smacked Po with her puppet that Po made and broke it. This made me angry even more but the princess continued to speak. "My stuff is gone, and it's your entire fault". "My fault, It's my fault!" Po became angry and this took me by surprise. "You wouldn't stay in the tree, you let the bandits get away, you dumped the last of our water and you picked on my friends". The Princess became outraged and turned to Po "Oh! How dare you?" "I dare because when something's wrong, it's wrong, I don't care how royal highness you are, you are mean, rotten, bossy, and bratty and nobody likes you". I was really stunned and did a silent whoa with my mouth.

Then the princess began to cry and ran off after all she was still a kid and hearing all that had upset her. Even Po was caught off guard, Mantis jumped on Po shoulder. "Wow, in my mind that was cooler". "You spoke the truth, buddy, worst mistake of your life but appreciated". Tigeress stepped forward now as I got over my own amazement. "Well, this trip been fun". Tigeress walked toward the servant "We'll camp here for the night". "Yeah at least there's a lot of dirt to eat". I went passed Po and helped Tigeress untie the servants.

Night had fallen now and the servants, Mantis and Tigeress slept besides Me, Po and the princess. I tried to fall asleep but I couldn't shake the mind of what Po did for Mantis and Tigeress, in fact I was mad at myself for not standing up for them. I then heard a voice and I got up slowly just to see Po talking with the princess. I closed my eyes again trying fall asleep but I couldn't after a shocking scream came from Po and stepping on my tail causing me to scream like a cat. I stroke my tail as I see Po land back besides the princess as everyone awake now watching Po and the Princess.

I cursed under my breath as I stroke my tail as Po words catch my attention. "You...you fixed it." I watched now with full attention. "Is your foot okay?" Princess asked "Ugh, if you like medium rare". The Princess giggled. "You think I don't know nobody likes me, some of them pretend to, but it's just because am a princess, I never have any real friends not real friends, like you have, like the cricket and that mean man with the stripes". Was she talking about me or Tigeress? I looked at her but she ignored the comment and continued to listen. "You have a friend now" Po says as he hands her the puppet. "The puppet?" "duh! Me" Po smiles at her pointing to himself. "Really?" "Yeah why not, as long you don't chop my head off". "How do I know you don't just want something off me?" The princess staring at Po. "Are you kidding" Po stands up "After that bandit attack, you don't have anything".

The princess looked up at Po "It's a deal" they both bowed to each other as I smiled at them both forgetting the pain of my tail. I lay back down whispering the words "Am not a mean man" and drifted off to sleep.

A new day and we carried on with our escort mission. Everything was new and what I mean is that one The princess is having fun and not yelling orders, two Po wasn't getting himself hurt and three and enjoyable journey with the servants and the masters. It almost seems that yesterday was just a nightmare. "For the rider" Po said as he runs ahead with the princess riding on his head laughing and enjoying herself. I walked with Tigeress as Mantis was on Tigeress shoulders again.

"Uh, is the princess laughing or am I crazy" Tigeress said as I watch Po run into a tree laughing. "Am thinking both" Mantis replied. I smiled at that comment as I continued to watch Po. "It's Qidon, We're there" Tigeress pointed as I looked ahead and saw the wooden door. "Wow it looks.." "Smelly" said the princess. "I was going to say stanky, but I think we at the same page here". We all walked towards it as I was feeling good as the mission was a success. "We made it" said Po. "All right, go ahead and knock" Po let down the princess and placed her gently on the ground. "You think they have any fried rice balls stuffed with bean paste". "That would be great" Po replied as I look around just in case any danger was lurking around as I seen none I turn back to Po and the princess.

"It's so nice that you've given her a little happiness, before she becomes the Qidon king's servant for the rest of her life". Said the goat servant as my eye shocked wide open. "Well I...did you say servant?" Po now looking shocked himself. "Of course, it's why we came here". "We were told this was a peace mission." Tigeress said as I now watch them talk. "It is, we're giving Mei-li to the Qidon King in exchange for peace". "What...why? I said without knowing it.

"A terrible and deadly war raged for decades between us and the Qidon, It was only by the offer of a princess, one who would shoulder the burden of her people in tortuous labour, that the war was ended, a difficult but unavoidable arrangement. Every few years, the king is given a new princess, for none of them last long".

"No!, we got to get her out of here" We all tried to get the princess away from the door but it was too late. "Enter!" The Ox's had now seen us and we had no choice but to enter inside. The Ox's all looked at us from both sides. We saw the Qidon king sitting on his throne chair as we walked up towards him. "Well, I've waited weeks to have my armour scrubbed by a royal servant, bring me the princess! My new servant". "What" the princess was as shocked as we are as Po carried her in his arms.

The Ox's have now surrounded us on all sides now making sure we leave behind the princess but I wasn't going to let that happen, I didn't care about the mission anymore I wasn't going to let a child die just for being a servant. "Once more for clarity give me the princess!" He yelled again. "All righty" Po pushed Tigeress forward "Here you go" "What? oh, uh, yes I am the princess". Tigeress gave a princess bow as I looked at Po with a powerful stare as he gave me a look that said am sorry I panicked look. "My, my, princess, please, won't you do the ceremonial princess dancing song for me"? I was somewhat happy and fear. In one I could hear Tigeress singing voice and two she could screw this up and we be in danger.

"Uh, ceremonial dancing song?" "Do the princess dancing song!" I gulped as I continued to watch. Tigeress looked back as Po nodded and my face in sheer panic mode. As Tigeress began singing and dancing I looked like I was about to face palm myself since Tigeress repeated the words and danced very horrible, Mantis was the only one enjoying himself. "Stop! Do you think am stupid?" yelled the Qidon king. "A little" replied Po as I gave off a big face palm to myself and said "We doomed". "We am not and I'm also not patient!, hand her over now!" Qidon King threw the axe towards Po feet as Po stepped back. "I can't, sorry, no way can't do it" Po said shielding the princess. "So be it".

After those words the Ox began to advance upon us, I was about to fight them in till "Stripes stay by Po and the Princess" Ordered Tigeress as she and Mantis dashed towards them. Mantis attacked the first Ox's but none of his attacks were working on them, "These guys are tough". Tigeress in the other hand did manage to hit one ox to the ground and stole his axe but the other ox came by and hit Tigeress back taking the axe back as Tigeress growled at them ready to attack again. In my mind I felt useless but Po can't attack at the moment without the cost of the princess protection. "Stop!" The princess shouted out as he crawled over Po and rushed towards the Qidon king. "I won't let you risk your lives for me, king of the Qidon, I princess Mel-li, surrender myself to you". "What?, No!" Me and Po both said at the same time as the Qidon king smiled.

"I have to, Po" princess sadly said as my fist tightened feeling useless at the moment. "I accept this offering In exchange, I promise peace. Right let's start with Get out! And put her in chains". The princess moved towards the chains as Po yelled out "Wait!" as the two ox's take hold of Po. "What is it?" Po pushed back the ox's "Let's make a deal, I'll fight any warrior you choose, if I win, the princess returns home with us, if I lose, you get her and me". The Qidon king took a moment to think and then said "pass" "hang on!, hang on don't answer yet, cause there's more, I will also throw in Master Tigeress and wait for it today only Master Mantis" Po said as he points to Mantis on Tigeress shoulders "We're doing what now" Mantis said confused. "Why would I want to make a deal like this?" "Yeah why!" I said feeling left out of the whole deal "Come on! You have a dragon warrior as your personal servant, wouldn't that be awesome".

"You're the dragon warrior? No way!" Qidon said surprised "He is, really" Mantis replied "Yeah, "I had a hard time believing it too" Tigeress said as I watch Po annoyed expression and tried to hold my laughter in. "I defeated kung fu masters across the land but to beat the dragon warrior and have him as my servant? I accept your challenge, Prepare to fight!" The Qidon king lifted himself off his chair and amazed us all by his height alone. "Temutai, warrior king of the Qidon!" After those words the ox's started to cheer. "I thought Temutai was a myth" said Mantis "They say his kung fu is so strong he could tear an opponent in half without even touching him" Tigeress said. "That is awesome or it would be, to watch" Temutai walks up to Po and looks down on him as we all saw a size different between the two.

"I won't allow this" The princess said getting in between the two. "You don't have a choice. Sit down!" Temutai said pointing to a rock for her to sit down on but the one of the ox guards picked her up and placed her on the rock as the princess cross her arms. I stood beside Tigeress now as we watch Po walking around Temutai "Feeling lucky, huh?, Cause here it comes, I got dragon warrior style". Temutai stands still keeping an eye on Po as Po continued to walk around him. "You're not what I expected from the dragon warrior". Temutai said still standing. "I get that a lot, but wait till you experience my full bodacity. Po attacked with his flying kick and hit Temutai but Po bounced back as Temutai felt nothing. Po fell hard on his back. "Do you need to take a minute to warm up or..." "No..Just getting my second wind"

Po once again began attacking from all angles, throwing all his punches and kicks. But no matter how many times he attacked Temutai didn't even flinch. "Um Tigeress...does Po have any chance of winning this fight?" I asked hoping she says but Tigeress just said "I don't think so" I watched the battle again watching as the results of the fight haven't even change. "That's more like..." Before Po could finish his sentence Temutai kicked Po hard to the ox guards as they threw Po back in. Po stumbled backwards towards Temutai as Temutai kicked Po to the ground. Temutai then advanced on Po as Po tried to get away but Po was fling towards the air from Temutai horns. Temutai did it again as soon as Po landed and Po was send flying and landed in front of us.

"Am I alive?" Po said still feeling hurt as Mantis jumped on his back giving him a quick back rub. "Po this guy too big. You can't fight him panda style". "Don't know another style". Mantis jumped off his back, "Well you better figure out one!" After those words from Mantis, Temutai took leg and dragged Po towards him. "Sack of rice style!" Po said as he was dragged. Temutai then started to slam Po to walls and pillars. Po then landed in front of the Princess this time. "You can beat him, Po, I know you can". "Oh thanks princess but I...hey! Princess style!"

As soon Temutai pick Po up, Po broke his hold and flew on top of his head and began pulling his ears. Temutai started to struggle and tried his hardest to throw Po off his head. Po then started to pull the ears his right ear and forced Temutai to run towards the wall and then pulled his right ear and forced Temutai to attack his own guards. The three ox guards behind us started to charge towards Po but me and Tigeress quickly got in there way as I tripped the two as Tigeress broke the horns of the third with one attack. After I saw that my heart started to beat faster as I once again became a love sick tiger. Po continued to have Temutai run into walls as the princess cheered for Po. "Do it Po do it!" Po then made him charge towards the chained pillar "Big finish!" Po said as he leaped off Temutai before Temutai ran into the pillar having the remains hit head.

Po picked up the princess and walked up to Temutai "Oh yeah, who got the moves?" "You do" Temutai said painfully. "So we can leave with the princess and you'll keep your promise of peace, right". "Yes" Temutai said. The princess then whispered in Po ear "Oh! We need one more thing".

Time had passed as we all started to walk back eating our fried rice ball that Po requested after we left. It was an exciting day and I was glad things worked out but I still wondered if Tigeress and Mantis thinked that I passed my mission. I could only wait in till we saw Shifu back at the Jade Palace. "Awesome fried rice ball" The princess said. "Yeah, oh they got the bean paste just right, buddy". Po smiled still eating his rice ball. "That's right buddy". As we turned the corner we saw the croc bandits with the gold and jade. "Hold on wait, hold on, wait, What if we just take the gold and jade but we leave the fabric?" Croc leader said to his two croc underlings. "Wait, all right, this is what...I'll carry the fabric, that Patten? Really hard to find". "Unlike you idiots" Tigeress said as the croc looked behind shocked to see us. "Darn it" Croc leader said "Run" the two crocs started to run but ran into each other. "You guys. Seriously?" The croc leader threw his Helmut to the ground, "Come on, this is just embarrassing". We all looked at each other before giving this croc a pain he never forget as we all attacked him at once.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Note: Wow this really took a lot of time to do but I felt I need to finish this chapter before Christmas Day for you guys for being awesome for reviewing and reading this story. So for me have a Merry Christmas from me and Stripes as the next chapter will involve Stripes facing off against Tigeress. **

**Also just to say that Chapters will take a while to finish in future due to Real Life and such but I will keep coming back to this story and try to finish the whole story. Again if you enjoyed please don't forget to review and let me know how I did and such. Thanks guys and again Merry Christmas. **


End file.
